


Pet My What?

by BookWyrm07



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Flirting, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: There's nothing sexier than a hot guy with a cute fluffy animal. Liam should just be sure he knows what he's looking at before he asks to pet it.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Pet My What?

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this situation in a tweet and had to write it immediately

The thing about taking the bus to work was you got to recognize and ride with the same people. Of course that was all out the window when the local pro soccer team had a noon game and the bus filled up with hyper fans. Liam sighed. He'd been hoping to make conversation with the hot guy in the pink hoodie that always got on the stop after his, but that wasn't likely to happen now. Especially not when the seat next to him was taken by a woman complaining about crowds making her claustrophobic.

"I can't take it anymore," she huffed, and pushed to an exit.

As soon as she stood the seat was taken again. The guy with the pink hoodie sat next to him. This was his chance to make conversation. He paused. Why was Hot Pink Hoodie guy holding a hamster on a bus? Was it an emotional support hamster? Was emotional support hamster even a thing? He told himself to stop stalling and say something. Ask about the hamster, anything.

"Can I pet it?" Liam gave his best smile, but the guy was looking at him like he was insane.

"You want to pet my breakfast?" 

He was going to eat the hamster! Liam's mouth fell open. He looked again. A muffin. It wasn't a hamster. It was a muffin. His cheeks burned. "Oh God! No. Sorry. I thought you had a hamster."

Hot guy blinked at him. "Why would I have a hamster?"

"I don't know. I thought maybe it was an emotional support animal."

"Emotional support hamster?"

Liam's face burned. He reached for the cord to signal a stop. "Anyway, sorry. I don't want to pet your muffin. Now, excuse me. I need to go jump off a cliff."

"Wait. This isn't your stop." Hot guy blushed. "It's the stop right before mine, so I notice. I'm Theo, by the way."

Liam smiled. "Liam."

\---

Theo took a sip of his coffee. This was without a doubt the craziest thing he'd ever done to impress a guy. Maybe he would feel less silly if it didn't look like he was wearing a twelve year old girl's lime green purse.

The bus was back to its normal capacity, but he didn't take his normal seat. He sat next to Liam. "Want to pet my hamster?" Liam turned to him, eyes wide. Theo opened the lime green bag. "His name is Muffin."

Liam's entire face lit up. "Can I really pet him?" Theo nodded and Liam reached into the bag. His voice came out in hardly a whisper. "He's so soft and fluffy. Please tell me you didn't get a pet just to flirt with me."

"No. He actually is my niece's hamster, and his name isn't Muffin. It's Ted. He's a teddy bear hamster and my niece isn't very imaginative, but my sister likes to claim he's named after me."

They talked and Liam pet the hamster until his stop, but today they made sure to exchange phone numbers.


End file.
